babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessi Ramsey
Jessica "Jessi" Davis Ramsey is a Junior Officer in The Baby Sitters Club. Junior Officers don't have any duties since they are younger than the other members and are unable to babysit at night, unless it is for their own families. Mallory Pike is the other Junior Officer and her best friend. Jessi was born in Oakley, New Jersey on June 30th at Oakley General Hospital. It is not known what time Jessi was born. She is eleven years old. She made her first appearance in Book #14, Hello, Mallory and made her final appearance in Baby-sitters Club: Friends Forever Super Special #1 '' Everything Changes. Family Jessi's parents are John Philip Ramsey, Sr. and Janice Ramsey. She has two younger siblings: a sister named Rebecca (Becca for short) and a baby brother named John Philip Ramsey Jr., affectionately known as "Squirt". Jessi is close to her family. She adores her younger siblings and loves to babysit for them. Her first name is actually Jessica, but nearly all of her classmates, teachers, friends, and family call her Jessi. Her full name was revealed in Book #16 ''Jessi's Secret Language. Only two people call her by her full first name; they are her Aunt Cecelia and her ballet teacher, Madame Noelle. Jessi used to live in Oakley, New Jersey (where she was born) but moved to Stoneybrook, Connecticut because her father was transferred to his company's Connecticut office in Stamford, the city closest to Stoneybrook. The Ramseys moved into the house that Stacey McGill lived in on Fawcett Avenue. Later on, her Aunt Cecelia moves in. Jessi and her family went through a rough time when they first moved to Stoneybrook because they were black, and there were few black people in Stoneybrook. Neighbors were mean to them, and they all had trouble making friends. Jessi had never experienced that before. Her old neighborhood had a mix of white and black people, and everyone got along. Prejudice was something new to her. Unfortunately, she runs into another prejudiced family in Book #56 Keep Out, Claudia!. In spite of this, eventually, the Ramseys are accepted in Stoneybrook. Personality Jessi is sweet, fun, and intelligent. She knows right from wrong and can stand up for what she believes in, as shown in Book #65, Jessi's Horrible Prank. She can admit her mistakes and is very kind. She is good at telling jokes and has a good sense of humor. Interests Jessi's primary passion is ballet dancing, which she started when she was four years old. It is unknown where she studied ballet in New Jersey, but she studies under Madame Noelle at Stamford Ballet School. She spent some time in New York City studying under David Brailsford. Brailsford made an offer to Jessi for her to move to New York City and study ballet full time, but she turned it down, saying she preferred to wait until she was older but she still wanted to do ballet. Later, while on a school trip to Europe, Jessi meets up with some of Brailsford's troupe. Since one of the stars was unable to perform, Jessi stepped in and danced with the troupe. Jessi has danced in several of her dance school's productions, such as Coppelia and Swan Lake. When Jessi grows up, she would like to either be a professional dancer or a dance teacher. She often gets up early to practice at the barre in her basement. Jessi also briefly competed as a synchronized swimmer where she won a local medal with her partner. Like Mallory, Jessi loves reading, horses, horse stories, and mysteries. In Book #16, Jessi's Secret Language, she begins learning sign language since her charge, Matt Braddock, is deaf. She also reveals a fluency in Spanish in the same book. Jessi loves babysitting and has experience because of her younger siblings, Becca and Squirt. She shows an entrepreneurial spirit when she and Mallory start the Kids Incorporated club in Book #14, Hello, Mallory, although it didn't last very long. Appearance Jessi has long legs, an athletic build, dark skin, dark hair, and sparkling dark eyes. In one book she described her eyes "As dark as 2 pieces of coal" Friends Jessi has two best friends - one in New Jersey and one in Stoneybrook. Her best friend from New Jersey, Keisha, made her first appearance in Book #16'' Jessi's Secret Language. Her best friend in Stoneybrook is Mallory Pike. Both Jessi and Mallory have a lot in common; they are both Junior Officers, they are both in the same grade, they both love kids, they both love horses, and they both love reading horse books. They also have siblings and are the oldest in their families. They want more freedom and feel their parents treat them like babies. They first met in Book #14 ''Hello, Mallory and instantly became inseparable. When Mallory was told she couldn't join the Baby-Sitters Club until she completed another test in Hello, Mallory, Jessi and Mallory started Kids Incorporated, but it didn't get many jobs or stay in business for long. Likes * Ballet * Synchronized Swimming * Reading * Horses * Horse Books * Mysteries * Languages * Jokes * New Jersey * Stoneybrook * Kids * Babysitting * The Baby-Sitters Club * Kristy Thomas * Claudia Kishi * Mary Anne Spier * Stacey McGill * Dawn Schafer * Mallory Pike * Abby Stevenson * Logan Bruno * Shannon Kilbourne * John Ramsey, Sr. * Janice Ramsey * Becca Ramsey * Squirt Ramsey * Matt Braddock * Haley Braddock * Quint Walter * Diana Ross Dislikes * Being treated like a baby * Prejudice Gallery Interior Illustrations Jessi as a mall santa SS12.jpg|Jessi as a mall santa. Jessi 9 years old with Squirt SS11.jpeg|Jessi at nine years old calming her newborn baby brother, Squirt. Jessi Daniel at the barre SS8.jpg|Jessi and her new friend Daniel at Shadow Lake. Margo Claire Jessi on beach SS10.jpg|Jessi with Margo Pike and Claire Pike in Sea City looking for animals in tide pools, which Margo calls "beach zoos". Jessis Scrapbook from ebook.jpg|Jessi's Scrapbook. Other Images Jessi_Ramsey_Family_Portrait_from_1991_Calendar.jpg|Jessi's family portrait in the 1991 BSC calendar. At Work Jessi Braddocks Matt Haley 1992 Calendar.jpg|Jessi babysitting Matt Braddock and Haley Braddock, from the 1992 BSC calendar. Jessi Age 4 from 1993 Calendar.jpg|Jessi, age 4 from the 1993 BSC calendar. Jessi dancing in her room from 1994 Calendar.png|Jessi dancing in her room, from the 1994 BSC calendar. Jessi 1991 portrait and bio from Remco doll box.jpg|Jessi's picture and bio circa 1991 on the box of the Remco BSC dolls. Jessi_profile_from_Sea_City_poster.jpg|Jessi's profile on a Baby-sitters Collectors Club poster. Jessi Ramsey Fan Club profile from summer 1991 newsletter.jpg|Jessi's BSC Fan Club newsletter profile. Jessi sticker from 1992 calendar.jpg|Jessi's sticker from the 1992 BSC calendar. Secret Santa Jessi Ramsey NYC ballet postcard from Shannon.jpg|Postcard of Jessi dancing in the NYC ballet designed by Shannon for The Baby-Sitters Club Secret Santa. BSC 48 Jessi bookmark front and back.jpg|Jessi's bookmark from the first edition of #48 Jessi's Wish Book Covers Baby-Sitters Club 16 Jessis Secret Language cover.jpg Baby-Sitters Club 22 Jessi Ramsey Pet-sitter cover.jpg Baby-Sitters Club 27 Jessi and the Superbrat cover.jpg Babt-Sitters Club 36 Jessis Baby-sitter cover.jpg Baby-Sitters Club 42 Jessi and the Dance School Phantom cover.jpg Baby-Sitters Club 48 Jessis Wish cover.jpg Baby-Sitters Club 55 Jessis Gold Medal cover.jpg Baby-Sitters Club 61 Jessi and the Awful Secret cover.jpg Baby-Sitters Club 68 Jessi and the Bad Baby-sitter cover.jpg Baby-Sitters Club 75 Jessi's Horrible Prank cover.jpg Baby-Sitters Club 82 Jessi and the Troublemaker cover.jpg Baby-sitters_Club_103_Happy_Holidays_Jessi_cover.jpg Baby-sitters_Club_115_Jessis_Big_Break_cover.jpg BSC Mystery 8 Jessi and the Jewel Thieves cover stock image.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Baby-Sitters Club characters Category:The Ramseys Category:SMS students Category:BSC members Category:Females Category:Preteens